the_nerf_renegadefandomcom-20200213-history
Strategies
Strategies can be used usually only a few times during a battle, or be the first action taken to start said combat. *DOUBLING BACK : When playing against an opponent that really enjoys to just run out you in the open and shoot you up-close, or an opponent that has a melee weapon- or possibly, in a game of Capture the Flag, you have the flag and someone unarmed or having a very small weapon is launching toward you. Do the same, running at them at full-speed might make them confused enough to slow down, stop, or step to the side. When as close as possible, yet still at a safe enough distance, skid your feet into the ground and double back a few inches, then turn to the left. This will make your opponent think that's the way you're going, so they'll launch to the side, or shoot in that direction, and as soon as they do, rotate to the right and slip past them. This will work against many opponents if they are back-to-back and/or are not really close together. *SPLITRUNNING : When playing against several opponents in two seperate teams, lead your team directly to the enemy (This will work best if you are on a path in a forest, or have brush on either side of you, but will still work in slightly open spaces) and yell. When as close as you can get without getting shot, immedietly turn around with your team and just run out of sight, forward at first, then scatter to the left and right and hide. The opposing team, confused, wioll come after you, and hopefully pass your new hiding spot. When they do, attack them from behind or eventually follow them back to their base to kill them with their own guns. Another way of splitrunning is for one member of your squad to do the same, yet lure all the enemies back to the base to be murdered by hidden snipers or scouts. *AWAIT-TATIONING : Instead of wasing all your precious war time in going all the way to the enemie's base and/or spawn-point, wait for them to come to you. Hopefully, your base is farther away then just a few feet, and the enemy will not recognize their surroundings as they enter your territory as well as you do. Take cover around a known area obsticle hiding place and attack the first enemy you see- more probable, one that has strayed away from its group. Afterward, run back to a second chosen hiding place and do the same thing, yet returning to the first area. This can work repeatedly if your opponents do not share the news of your whereabouts via any electronic devices. *PICER GRIP : No enemy can defend an attack coming from in front and behind them. Split your squad into two groups: You can call them whatever you like, but Hawk (for the attacking group) and Crab (For the pinching group) can be used to confuse the enemy. Next: The Hawks attack the enemy, letting out a fierce war cry to attract the attention if all the enemies. While the enemy is distracted, the crabs should attempt to get behind the enemy unseen. After, the crabs just start attacking the enemy, no war cry this time. The enemy wont know what hit them, but if their leader read this wikiHow too, then s/he can order the counter attack. *STRIKING : A Hit-and-Run style attack, best if used when you are out numbered. Quickly run in and shoot for maybe two seconds. Then hastily retreat, out of your enemies view. Reload. Then charge in again, just when the enemy thinks your gone. Try attacking from a different angle each time. Repeat. Its best to wait longer with each repetition of this tactic, so that the enemy will think that you really wont come back. Although after awhile they will be prepared, so that this tactic becomes too risky to use. *RUSHING : This works well for Assassins. While stalking your enemy, take a small object, (Rock, stick, e.t.c) and throw it so that it makes a sound in the opposite direction of yourself. The enemy should turn towards the location of the object, and turn their back to you. Then you quickly shoot them. This tactic works best on one-on-one combat, perhaps on a Scout because Scouts are usually alone if they are patrolling. The trick is to make sure the enemy your stalking does not see the object as its being thrown, because then they will turn towards you, and not the object. *STICKELING : Kick up dust to blind your opponent. Category:Tactics Category:Nerf Wars